Singing dreams!
by Lori Konosuna
Summary: AU. Amu lives on the streets and wishes to become a singer one day. Somehow, she gets discovered by an awesome celebrity and ends up attending a Talent School! There, she will find friendship, enemies, challenges and maybe love? NO FLAMES! I DON'T NEED THEM, OR WANT THEM!
1. The realization of a dream!

**Chapter 1 in english**

**Hello, everyone! I've been planning out this fic for so long, so I hope you enjoy it! I've always liked Shugo Chara, so I've tried to make this as original as possible! Anyway, that's enough about me! Let's get onto the main story! :)**

**Note: This story is set in an AU! I'm not sure yet if I should add in the Guardian Characters! : 3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or the song used in this story. I only own the plot and storyline!**

_**Singing Dreams!**_

_Chapter 1- The realization of her dream!_

"Itadakimasu!" Amu's eyes gleamed at the beautiful sight in front of her, which consisted of a loaf of bread and a nice flask filled with soup. She never could afford delicacies such as bread, so this made her truly happy. The other inhabitants of the hostel glared at Amu as she began to devour her meal, her pink hair bobbing happily as she ate.

"Hey. You got anything for us?" A gruff man glared at the young girl, as the realization of her righteous but selfish act she had committed dawned upon Amu. So, in one selfless gesture, she shared her meal with everyone else! As they all enjoyed their dinner, an atmosphere of friendliness and warmness filled the room. They were definitely lucky to have her around!

As for Amu, a feeling of impending sadness filled her stomach. Today was the anniversary of her mother, sister and father's death. She had visited her mum's grave earlier, but had to flee when she caught sight of her other family members. For some confusing reason, they never seemed to take a liking to her. Sighing sadly, Amu then slowly settled herself onto a plain white bed and gazed up at the sky which was emblazoned with stars. The others settled into their beds also, occasionally muttering to each other.

_What lovely weather…_She smiled softly as she drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! It was only 6:30 am, but Amu was up and ready to go! While everyone else was just waking up, she had already showered, dressed and packed her bag. She strolled down the stairs and approached the reception. Sitting at the reception desk was a kind, friendly woman who seemed to have a soft spot for the pink-haired teen.

"Hello, Amu-Chan. How are you doing this morning?" She grinned at Amu cheerfully, the wrinkles on her face creasing up.

"I'm doing well, Mikada-San! Thanks for letting me stay!" Amu beamed at the receptionist who passed her a brown bag.

"Here's your lunch. Will you be able to pay the fee for the hostel?" The receptionist-whose full name was Arumi Mikada-frowned unhappily, as recently, Amu had been staying at the hostel less and less. She was worried about letting such a bright young girl sleep on the streets.

Aware of the concern in the woman's voice, Amu plunked down the money in front of her and replied, "Don't worry about me! I'm a strong girl, so I'll be able to survive!" But her smile was forced. She knew deep within her heart that she could barely afford to buy a meal, let alone pay a fee for staying in the hostel. And she knew that she wouldn't be able to say there for a long time. "See you soon!" Amu walked out of the glass doors of the hostel, waving happily at Arumi.

The sun beamed on Amu as she set out to the streets of the city. It was time for her to do what she did best! Opening up her bag, she took her baby pink guitar that her mother bestowed her with when she was a tiny girl and began to sing to the early commuters and travelling citizens…

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you, too_

_Don't forget me, I begged, I remember you said_

Singing the words of that song brought tears to her eyes. It reminded her of a certain someone….

As Amu was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the sheer masses of people who were chucking notes and coins into her bag. She finally snapped out of her thoughts when a person walked by and told her she was talented. Amu grinned in response and broke out into a medley of many different songs, attracting more people to her. She had never been paid so much money before!

The day passed in a whiz for Amu. Before she even realized it, the time on the big dome facing her was already 2:30pm! Hungry from her efforts, she tore into the lunch Arumi made for her, savoring every bite of it. Happiness was the main feeling in her heart at that very moment in time. Until somebody had to ruin it, of course.

A boy with blonde hair was bunking off school and was strolling down the street in her direction. As soon as Amu caught sight of him she flinched away.

"Amu?" He queried the girl sitting on the street, who was wearing rags. Amu's heart sunk as she caught sight of him. It was too late for her to run away!

"Leave me alone, Tadase-kun…" Out came the strangled reply from Amu. She was trying her best to ignore her ex-boyfriend but failing.

"Back onto that again, huh? You're such a tramp." Tadase smirked evilly at her as a reply.

Her eyes widened as the annoying blonde boy began to taunt her….

**Sorry for the bad ending! I hope you thought this chapter was good! Please read and R&R, everyone! :3 **


	2. Utau

**Hello, everyone. I have to say that I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you****very much for reviewing, Nanomi12 and Comedy-Neko-Chan! ^-^ And also, thanks to my new favoriters and followers!**** And I also now have a Japanese version of this fic!**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara doesn't belong to me! It is owned by the amazing duo, Peach-Pit!**

_Singing Dreams!_

_**Chapter 2- Utau!**_

Tadase sneered evilly at poor Amu, ready to taunt her. Ever since the day they had broken up, Tadase harbored bitter feelings for the pink-haired girl. And now, it was his turn to ruin her day.

"Tadase-san…please can you leave me alone?" Amu squeaked, sad memories filling her mind of the happiness they once shared.

"Gosh, Amu…you look disgusting!" Tadase kicked her lunch bag to the side. "I can't believe you sing on the streets for a living."

"I sing because I want to!" Amu glared at him.

"The reason why you sing is because you need the money. Isn't that right, hobo!?" His insult sent a searing pain through her heart. _That insult kind of stung… _Amu was on the verge of fighting that boy. She didn't want to hurt Tadase, but she was going mad by hearing his rude remarks.

"Just go away, Tadase!"

"This is the reason why we broke up, you know. It was all because you hid the secret that you live on the streets from me!" He snapped, irritated. "I don't like to date people who are of a lower class." He then picked up Amu's guitar case, which was full of money. By that time, a large crowd had gathered among the two. _People are so nosy these days, Amu's_ mind yelled.

"Tadase, give that back!" Her eyes widened in horror, as Tadase tipped out the money she had received onto the street. People gasped as they tried to help Amu by picking her money up for her, deciding to finally help the poor girl.

"Ha-ha! Look at yourself! You're the scum of the…" He started his annoying speech, but was cut off by a punch directed in the middle of his face. The impact of the punch was so strong, that Tadase was sent flying into a woman who was walking at least 50 meters away.

People's eyes widened at the scene that the petite pink-haired girl had just created. And they were even more shocked by the way she was acting, humming while collecting all of the money Tadase had emptied into the road.

Once he had recovered, the blonde boy was too scared to approach Amu again. So, his only option was to run away crying like a total loser, which was exactly what he did! The audience around Amu paid her may compliments and praise, all while loading more money into her guitar case. All in all, it had been a fortuitous day for her!

Night reached the town, as everyone began to return to their homes. Amu sat on the pavement, shivering in her raggedy off-white dress and ripped sandals. _I wish I could have my own home…_She pondered of the thought of being in a warm house filled with food. It wasn't hard for her to imagine, as there had been a time, long ago, when she had all of those luxuries. _And now look at me. _She sighed. _I guess that's what you get for taking such things for granted! _As she was so deeply involved in her thoughts, Amu didn't recognize the night sky, as snowflakes fluttered onto the floor around her. Another thing that she didn't realize was that it was Christmas Eve, until she caught sight of a nearby jewelry shop, filled with diamonds and rubies. On the window it said, _**Shop closed today, as its Christmas Eve! Happy holidays, everyone!**_

Sadness tore away at her heart, as she stared into the store, a heavy feeling of loneliness impending on her. She didn't know that today was such an important day…

…Namely because nobody told her about it.

As Amu turned back to pick up her guitar and case filled with cash, a man snatched up her money and ran off! "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" She screamed angrily, chasing him with as much strength as possible. Carrying her guitar, she spun into an alleyway.

"Heeheehee! Look at all of this beautiful cash!" He rubbed it up against his stubbly cheek, causing Amu to screw up her face in disgust. _My day just keeps on getting better! _She thought sarcastically.

"Give it back, you moron!" Amu leapt towards the man, aiming a punch to his face. Just as she was about to land a hit, the man took out a bat that had dangerous spikes in it, eyes glinting. _Oh crap…he's gonna destroy me! _Amu closed her eyes, preparing herself for the painful blow.

A thwacking sound was heard, and then all was still. Amu half opened her eye, surprised. _Where did that old bum go? _As soon as she opened both of her eyes fully, she almost screamed with joy. Was that a celebrity standing in front of her?

As if she was answering her question, the celebrity turned around to face Amu, her blonde hair whipping across her face.

Amu almost fainted when she caught sight of the female standing in front of her.


	3. Blessed

**Hello, everyone! I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner; please forgive me for my laziness! Now, let's continue! I will be updating more frequently now, as I'm not as busy! Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

_Chapter 3!_

Amu's golden brown orbs widened as she took in the amazing sight in front of her. There was Utau, Amu's most FAVORITE star, standing in front of her wearing a beautiful white dress that was patterned with delicate flowers. The snow drifted softly onto Utau's angelic blonde hair as her deep purple eyes analyzed the young girl.

As soon as Amu realized that she had been blatantly and rather rudely staring into her idol's face, she cringed and spun her head around.

"T-thank you for helping me…" Amu stuttered, the emotion of shyness engulfing her.

"It was nothing." Utau smiled at the young girl. "So what are you doing out here tonight?"

"Nothing much…actually I was going to go home. See you around!" Amu hurried, getting prepared to run before her idol caught sight of her rags. She didn't want Utau to think she was a loser!

Utau strolled up to Amu, worry lighting her eyes. She laid a soft hand on her shoulder and soothingly whispered, "I understand."

Those two words was all it took for Amu to realize that Utau had felt her pain and understood what she was going through, causing her amber eyes to well up with tears. "Come with me. I'll get you a job," She continued happily, leading a disheveled and broken Amu out of the alleyway. _This girl has been through a lot…_ Utau felt sad that nobody had helped that poor girl sooner. And so, she took Amu to a place that would definitely be better.

* * *

When they arrived, Amu's breath hitched in her throat. In front of her stood a large building that was lit up with a wide variety of Christmas lights. People stood outside, watching the fireworks go off in the starry night sky. Smells of cake and turkey wafted past Amu's nose, making a huge smile creep on her face.

"This is a Talent School," Utau declared, holding out a strong arm towards the building. As Amu heard those words, her eye size increased so much that they looked like saucers!

"Why are you showing me this?" Amu asked, confused. How did one of the most famous singers ever know what Amu enjoyed to do? As if she was answering her question, Utau replied, "I saw you on some video on the internet." Taking out her sleek white iPhone, Amu watched the video of herself performing in shock horror.

"What? Why?" That was the only thing that could come out of Amu's mouth at the minute. She was beyond surprised to see herself on the internet; she didn't know that she was _that_ popular!

"Well, a friend of mines recommended this video to me. When I saw it, it had over 34,000 hits."

"Um…okay?" Amu replied, unsure at what Utau was getting at.

"As it was doing so well, I showed the video to the head of this school. She said that you have a lot of talent, just like me." Utau carried on, her speech making more sense.

"Are you saying you used to attend this school?" Sparkles filled Amu's eyes. Not only was she speaking to her idol, but she was right outside a special talent school!

It was almost too good to be true.

"Yeah, I did. Anyway, the head of the school wants you to join." Utau gave Amu a bright smile. "So I'm happy I found you today…Let's go inside so you can settle in and eat some dinner."

Amu began to cry for the fifth time that day. She felt blessed and lucky to finally get accepted somewhere after years of being on the streets. "Thank you…" Amu murmured quietly, as she clasped her hands together, her eyes closed in peace.

* * *

The inside of the school was huger than the outside. Amu noted that fact while she happily gazed at the large marble halls, covered in chandeliers and decorations. Many students stopped and stared at the pink-haired girl, shocked by her appearance. Whenever anybody tried to approach the girl, Utau would give them a harsh glare to tell them to say back.

"Why are you doing that for?" Amu asked weakly.

"It's because those kids annoy me. They're looking at you like you're strange," Utau responded bluntly.

"Thanks…" Amu repeated again as they finally reached the Head's Office. As they arrived, Utau turned to leave and said, "Go inside, the Head will help you with everything. Goodbye and good luck!" Utau smiled, handing Amu a glittery white piece of paper.

At first, Amu thought the piece of paper looked a bit strange, but when her eyes adjusted to it, she gaped in awe and amazement. "Thank you Utau!" She cried happily, clutching the paper close to her heart.

"It's okay. I better see you at the top someday!" Utau called out, as she left the hall, students gawping at her retreating figure. And just like that, Utau had left the building.

Amu happily gazed at the concert tickets Utau had enclosed within the piece of paper she was given. With a new sense of determination in her heart not to let down Utau, Amu then bravely entered the Head's office.

She was definitely going to do her best in her new school!

* * *

**Hi! I hope you liked this and that the ending isn't too much of a cliffhanger. I wonder how Amu will do at this school! Find out next time! :D**


	4. Dorms

**Hi! I'm back already! You see, I wanted to make up for my late updating by adding another chapter! I can't wait to write about life at Amu's school!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters so don't sue!**

**Onward!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**First day at school!**_

Amu strolled into the Head's office, her face fuelled with a new sense of determination. She was going to commit herself and make the most out of her opportunity to improve her life by a million.

"Hello, Hinamori-San! You may sit down!" The Head teacher squealed happily, clapping her hands together childishly. "How are you doing, sweetie?"

Amu's eyes bulged when she caught sight of the woman sitting in front of her, who was crazily swirling around on a glittery chair, her blue hair flying around madly. "Seisho-Sama…?" Amu almost screamed in joy. Seisho Matsuri used to be Amu's vocal trainer when she was a little girl. If it wasn't for Seisho, Amu wouldn't have developed a love for music, meaning she would've never been able to sing!

"Yes, it's me, dearie! I just had to take you in after I heard about your voice and living conditions! Talking about living conditions, here's some food!" She trilled over-excitedly, thrusting the food in front of a ravenous Amu. While she untidily gulped down the food, Seisho explained how the school would work for Amu. Seisho explained that in a Talent School, many people who are special at something get taken here so that they can become great stars. As Seisho explained it, Amu thought of herself performing happily. _This school sounds great, _she thought dreamily.

"So here's your dorm key, Planner and other stuff!" Seisho handed Amu the items, her eyes beaming happily. "Don't worry about clothes; they're all in your wardrobe!" Seisho sing-songed happily, while clicking her fingers. "Don't worry about clothes; they're all in your wardrobe!"

Amu thanked Seisho, leading to a huge hugging session. "Well, I'll leave…" Amu scattered out of the door and rushed to her dorm.

"Okay, then! You don't need to worry about clothes as your uniform is in the wardrobes! Also, don't forget that the dorms are on the 5th floor!" The Head happily waved out Amu, shooting her a large, white-toothed smile. Amu waved back and then helped herself out of the room, content with her dinner and new school.

* * *

She walked around in circles, trying to find her dorm. About an hour had passed already and Amu had yet to find where she lived! She then strolled around a couple more halls, an anxious and fearful expression on her face. _Why did I have to get lost already? _Amu sighed to herself, annoyed.

Then, the soft sounds of a violin were heard from down the hall, snapping Amu out of her deep thoughts. _It sounds so beautiful!_ She gushed, placing her hands softly to her cheeks as she listened to it play a tune as if it was flowing down a stream. Giving up on her dorm search, Amu decided to trail after the music instead! Finally, after walking for too long, she found the music room, where the violin was at its loudest and softly creaked open the door. When she did, a light blush spread over her delicate face, her golden eyes glittering with adoration. Inside of the room sat a boy with dark blue hair and even bluer eyes fluttering his hands on the violin, creating an angelic atmosphere. His eyelids were lowered, showing off his beautiful and long eyelashes. While he was playing on the violin, Amu gasped so loudly at his appearance that she stopped him from performing.

"U-Um…sorry?" She gave him a sheepish smile, shocked by how good-looking he was.

The boy smirked at her as a reply, making Amu take a hesitant step back. _She's kind of cute…_He mused happily. "It's okay." He replied. "So are you new here?"

"Yes!" Amu suddenly regained her confidence and stepped into the room. "My name is Amu Hinamori and I apologise for disrupting you!"

"Well, my name's Ikuto Tsukiyomi." He replied simply.

"Um…well, as you're here, could you…show me to my dorm?" She asked slightly shyly.

"Alright, just let me do a little something." Ikuto laid his glistening brown violin in its case and strolled out of the door.

"Thank you!" Amu joyfully replied, following after him.

After a couple minutes, they arrived at a large blue door that read 301 on it. Amu happily unlocked it with her key and gasped at the sheer size of it.

"Well, it looks like we found your dorm. See ya, Hinamori-san." Ikuto waved a quick goodbye and left down the hall, making Amu watch after him with a cheerful expression on her face. "Thank you, Tsukiyomi-san!" She waved her arms out happily as she entered her new room, which was huge! It had not only an en-suite bathroom and a bedroom with a king-sized bed, but also a miniature kitchen, a glass balcony and a wardrobe filled to the brim with clothes and garments. At peace, she flopped onto the silk blue sheets of her bed and gazed up at the ceiling, which was glass paneled, giving her a perfect view of the stars.

Before she drifted off into a deep sleep, she thought, _this is the best!_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yay! I'm finally done with chapter 4! Chapter 5 is up next! Now, it's time for the important news. I will be enlisting 6 Original Characters into my story (3 girls, 3 boys). Here is the application form you need to fill out and send to me via a PM:**

**Name:**

**Age and birthday:**

**Blood type:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Talent:**

**Other info:**

**Please send them in as soon as possible! If your applications are really good, I may increase the number of OCs! Have a good day!**


End file.
